Fanfiction:Coolkeiran777/Masters Backstory
This is a Fanfiction about the backstory of the Masters please note this is only for fun so please don't send complaints Slicer's Backstory Slicer was raised by a famous blacksmith and had a pretty normal life. He was never afraid to do tests and was very smart. If he played games he would go for the most equal character. He was also very smart, when he graduated high school he thought he could be a fighter or superhero. One day he asked his dad to teach him to craft weapon out of iron. He made a design that was appropiate for him. After he got out of college, he was training with his weapon, until, suddenly he got teleported to the draco grasslands. He saw stone and fought him with his sword he succeeded but was tired. After he saw aqua and he blew him with a very strong water bubble that changed his shirt to be more simple and blue, he swung his weapon at aqua and was stunned. He quickly escaped and went to the big castle to find the king. He trained him and gave him more durability then he had before. The other masters came and joined the king and became his sworn protectors. Baller's Backstory Baller was raised by top athletes in the Olympics he was trained to run as fast as he could. He can run faster than 10 mph. He later wanted his job to be an athlete like his dad so he started training by running. He did this for 5 years. One day, his lungs had a type of bacteria that made him run much slower. He was still fast but not as fast as before. He got this when he was in primary school, at grade 5. As he played dodgeball with his friends, he was surprisingly very good at it. He practiced until he was the "KING" of dodgeball. He later wanted to fight so he combined his 2 most favorite things together, running and dodgeball. He later made a dodgeball with mana. "This is one of my dreams of making infinite balls," said Baller, dreamily. He then had the though that he wanted to fight so he trained and trained. Until he was ready, he got somehow teleported to Draco Grasslands. He saw stone, stone blasted one of his red gems to make his clothes red and simple. Stone paralyzed him and he got dizzy. After walking for an hour, he saw a gigantic castle and went in, feeling nervous. He saw a fighter, Slicer, wearing bright blue T-shirt, and asked him what was going on. He said, "Haven't you see or talked to the king before? Talk to him, he might help you." Baller went to him and the king said "I should train you to be good like one of my defenders, Slicer. Come over here, there's an arena quite far from here. Inside, there are two spirits. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They will train you." He went in and was being trained very well. He then became as strong as slicer and became the kings sworn protector. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs